


down their throat

by remvsg



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fanmix, M/M, everything is about, how could you leave me, the motion picture, why don't you love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remvsg/pseuds/remvsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Let's take a look. Full sensor scan, Mr. Spock. They can't expect us not to look them over now.</p><p>-Now that we're looking down their throat."</p><p>mix of indie and brodwayish songs set pre and during Star Trek: the motion picture, or the one with eyeliner Kirk and Hyppie Bones</p>
            </blockquote>





	down their throat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginnyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Down their throat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/63276) by remvsg. 



> to Morgana

 

 

[listen](http://8tracks.com/remvsg/down-their-throat) // [download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rgmgfllo5x78hhq/Down%20their%20throat.zip)


End file.
